Gotham In The OZ
by onceuponafangirl01
Summary: AU with Gotham characters living in the TinMan universe, with a bit of a twist. Follow DG on her adventure thru the O.Z. as she discovers who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tinman, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Gotham, or the Batman Series. I also do not own any of the characters, or some of their dialogue. This is just the clever musings of a fangirl and her Penguin loving best friend.**

**Chapter 1: The Heck Is This?**

I opened my eyes, then I shut them and opened them quickly one more time. This is impossible. I had been laying in my bed, I was sure of it. The grass and wood chunks I was laying on definitely were not my bed, also when did the Earth get a second sun. Wait! Why are there two suns!? Standing up cautiously I begin to wonder how hard I hit my head when I fell out of bed. That is the only reasonable explanation. Yes, that's it, I fell out of bed and I now have a concussion. I will wake up soon, I tell myself hoping I'm right.

Just in case I wasn't, I decided to get familiar with my surroundings. After walking a few yards, I heard a noise from the trees. Grabbing the only available object I raise the stick high over my head with my other hand out in front in a clumsy kung-fu style. I'm not sure what I expected, but the tiny people-turkeys weren't it! These little guys didn't trust very well. After trying about twenty times to explain I wasn't from here and listening to them tell me I was a "spy from the sky with magic," I gave up. After all, I was arguing with myself because I was dreaming, wasn't I? I couldn't believe how annoying these stubborn little guys were. After yet another bout of bickering, they decided that I needed to be tortured so that I would give up my 'leader' some woman named Azkadellia.

"You guys are out of your tiny minds!" I yelled from my bird cage prison.

Turning, I noticed the tall skinny man hanging above me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Who me?"

_No... the invisible person hanging up there with you._ I thought,_ Great! I'm stuck in here with an idiot. Please, God, let me wake up soon._

"The little ankle-biters thought it would be funny to keep me hanging around. If you let me down I can have the last laugh." He answered, sarcasticly. _Okay, maybe it won't be so bad after all, at least he is sarcastic. But still, what if he is some kind of a crazy killer. _I thought looking at him skeptically.

"Come on, if you really want answers, there is only one person who can help and he is in Central City. I'm guessing since you aren't from here, you don't know where that is."

"And you know the way?"

"Of course I do. Though it's kind of hard to give directions from up here." He giggled.

_He does have a point, even if he seems insane, _I thought as I reached for the rope holding him in place.

Once he was on the same level, I could study him. He was even skinnier down here, scrawny even,. His facial features and the way he walked with a limp reminded me of a penguin. He wasn't really my type, more my best friend, Annabelle's. Then I noticed something else.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed when I saw the open zipper on the man's head.

"Hey you aren't so hot on first glance either." he answered some what bitterly. I tried not to stare, but I just couldn't help it.

"What? What is wrong with me? Why are you still staring?" he bit out through his clenched teeth.

"Hmm. Oh! Your um, your zipper is undone."

"Oh, so sorry!" he replied in a sweet innocent voice so unlike the one he was just using, "I didn't mean to offend you. Sorceress Azkadellia had her alchemist remove my brain." he continued as he zipped his head closed.

"Why did they take your brain?"

"Because of what I know," he responded darkly, "Well what I did, whatever it was."

Shaking my head, I mumbled, "And I thought this nightmare couldn't get any weirder."

"Oh, this isn't a nightmare, this is the O.Z., the outer zone. It used to be a patch of heaven before Azkadee dug her magical claws into it."

"Azkadellia! Evil village raider, and brain thief?"

"That's the one! Yeah she caused a violent coupe with the help of her long-coated henchmen. Anyways, the names Penguin, on account of how I walk, and because I don't know my proper name. Casualty of the operation."

"Nice to meet you Penguin, my name is DG."

From below we heard a loud neigh. Looking down I expected to see the evil bird-men coming back, Instead there were men in long black coats, some were looking around, and Some of them were grabbing chainsaws.

"We have to get out of here. If you think the Eastern Resistance fighters are bad, then you do not want to meet a long-coat. And the one down there, is the worst." he said pointing at the large man in front of the group. "His name is Harvey Bullock, and he won't hesitate to kill any of us. We have to get out of here!"

The poor guy was shaking in fear, so I started to look around for a way out. The only possibility that I could see was to jump from the cage to one of the platforms and rung in the opposite direction from the men, so that is what I decided to do.

"DG, it is too high to jump!" Penguin whispered loudly just as I let go of the swinging cage.

**A/N- Sorry for the cliff-hanger. This is my first story so updates might be a little slow, but I have a lot planned for this story and even a sequel? Helpful criticism is always appreciated. And yeah I suck at this whole author's note thing so yeah, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Danger of Blue Eyes

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Tinman, DC comics, or Gotham. If I did, I would be rich, wouldn't have to work, and could post updates faster. _**

Once we were safely on the ground we ran as fast as we could away from the sickening sound of chainsaws. As much as I hated those stupid turkeys, to cut down their homes, well that was just wrong!

"We need to find the brick route, and get you to central city." Penguin said as I gasped for breath. I had to admit even with the limp, this little guy was spry. And he obviously exercised more than I did. Although I felt like I was going to have the biggest asthma attack of my life, I knew he was right. We had to keep moving.

"You know the way, right?" I asked wanting to be sure.

"The shining city on the hill?, The shining city on the hill? The shining city on the hill? The shining city on the hill? The shining city on the hill?"

Well this was worrisome. He sounded like a broken record on repeat.

Tapping his shoulder strongly I yelled "Penguin! Are you ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah, why?"

"You sounded like you had a glitch."

" Oh!" He said giggling nervously, "Yeah, that happens sometimes. Side effect, thanks to Azkadellia." He continued as his eyes darkened with rage. Giving him a skeptical look I started following him.

About an hour, and 50 conversations later I looked around and began thinking about the similarities between my current predicament, the horror films I used to watch, and warnings my mother gave me about following strangers into the woods.

"I thought you knew your way to the brick route."

"Of course I do! It's only the main thorough fair in all the OZ." He chuckled nervously, "Why do you ask?"

"Because that is the same tree we started at an hour ago. We've just gone in one big circle."

"A circle! Not again." He sounded so disappointed in himself, that I decided not to prepare for the possibility of a serial killer.

"I wasn't always like this." He continued bitterly, "In my hay-day I was the numero one government adviser to the queen. My life would have been great, but her..." As the poor guy continued to ramble on from but her, to butter, and corn I started to tune him out once again. Then I heard it. Quickly silencing the glitchy penguin, I listened intently. There it was again!

"Did you hear that?" I asked even as I began running toward it. There was something sickening about the pounding and agonizing about the yelling. I'm not sure what I was imagining I would find, but what I found in the clearing wasn't it. The scene was horrendous. There was a woman being pulled in different directions, begging for the life on a man being held down on his knees as the man I saw earlier, _what was his name? Oh right Harvey,_ beat him. Looking around for a weapon, I grabbed the only thing I could find and took off down the hill swinging the stick at the men.

"Where did they go?" I asked as Penguin walked towards a small machine attached to the pole in front of us.

"T.D.E.S.P.H.T.L., a tridimentional energy stored progressive holographic time-loop. Nifty!" He giggled, "Oh wait. I invented it!"

"So, that was all fake?" I asked incredulously.

"No, it happened, at one time or another."

"Why do they have it playing if there's no one to watch it?" I asked even as I saw the metal suit. Walking up to it so I could get a better look, I heard a tapping sound.

"Someone's trapped in there!" I exclaimed.

"Or something!"

"Help me get them out!" I looked around, there had to be something around here that could help! _Aha, a hammer!_

I walked back over to the suit, and studied it for a moment before hitting the bolts and releasing the door. As I did, a man stumbled out, and fell to the ground.

"Where are they?" He whispered looking up into my eyes with his own large blue ones, which stood out from his skin, which had taken on a metallic tint from the suit.

"Where are they!?" He asked again, this time in a ferocious yell, as he rose to tower over me. With Penguin hiding behind me, I was completely vulnerable to the large man walking slowly towards me. Well, not completely vulnerable. I still had my stick!

**A/N I know! I know! Another cliffhanger, but how else do I keep your interest!? And to those of you who KNOW the Tinman story like I do, remember, this is an AU... anything can happen. *said ominously* This is entirely dependent on my brain, and my 'editor's.' Speaking of which, I have to give credit where it's due. My best-friend is half of my brain, and she helps me come up with my stories. She is desperately in love with her "evil little Penguin." So we shall see what character I will base her on later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer!- Yeah, still don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3: This Isn't A Dream!**

Raising my stick up I readied myself for a defense, but it wasn't needed. Instead of walking toward me, he walked past me toward me, he walked past me toward the post holding the T.D.E.S.P.H.T.L. He stood there for a few minutes, looking slightly zombie-like, before yanking it out and dropping to the ground.

"I'm gonna kill him." He promised menacingly to no-one in particular. His attitude seemed to change from that point. He began searching thru the ruins of the old house as if he finally had a purpose. I found myself captivated by this scraggly man whom had endured so much, although I wasn't sure why. Slowly approaching the man, I tried to talk with him.

"My name is DG, what's yours?"

Slowly turning toward me, he looked into my eyes as if he saw me for the first time since I let him out of the suit.

"Gordon, my name is James Gordon." He whispered turning away from me with his hands full of clothing, and began walking towards the backside of the house.

Following him a few paces behind, I noticed the large pond just beyond the house. Stopping where he was still out of sight, I turned to Penguin, "So, he just had to watch as his family was tortured over and over again all this time?"

"The most imaginative tortures are saved for those who resist Azkadellia's rule."

_What kind of a sick place did I imagine? _Just as I was beginning to question my sanity, I looked up and somehow what I saw made me realize this wasn't a dream.

A/N: So, yeah... I know this is short, but I just couldn't think of a better way to end it. To make up for it though, I will post another chapter, maybe even a few more tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: This Is The End

**A/N: So sorry everybody. I've been super busy with work, and life and all and I haven't been able to update. But I'm taking advantage of the slower pace of my vacation to write some. So here's the next installment of Gotham in The OZ. This chapter is going to be a little different than the rest. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: This Is The End...**

The figure in black stood there looking out over the realm. She had sensed the presencebefore her inhabiter had. She knew that was a good thing, it meant that she wasn't completely gone. In these quiet moments, she was reminded that she wasn't the evil intity, rather that she too was a victim.

_Yes, a victim of your sister's wrong decision. Don't forget! She left you there, and now I will NEVER leave you!_

The return of the groggy voice reminded her of the reason why it wasn't good that she sensed DG's presence. The same reason why she was forced to hurt those she loved, including the one she loved the most. The one she felt she could never allow to love her again. Now her sister was here, running around the OZ with him . Azkadellia knew it was only a matter of time before She found them, and when She did, there was nothing Az would be able to do this time.

_This time they will not survive..._


End file.
